


Last Time

by Quantum_Overload



Series: Forgotten Files [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, Hacking, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Overload/pseuds/Quantum_Overload
Summary: The hacker pulls an all-nighter to finish a job and crashes after being hopped up on coffee, this is the aftermath.
Relationships: Original Male Character & Original Male Character
Series: Forgotten Files [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089077





	Last Time

The last time I saw East or Hacker in this case, he had given me this determined, near-crazed look. His hooded eyes were blown wide and slanted, with dilated pupils 'cause of the blue light glaring off his many monitors. His blue irises shone as his lips quirked up into a sharp smirk that bared his canines at me. The dude's short black hair was unkempt, like usual, but he'd used his hand to brush it off to the side giving it a windswept look. His back was ramrod straight against his customized desk chair- he'd explained it to me once. A green and red KAB controller with adjustable chrome arms, Duomatic mechanisms, a sliding seat, polished aluminium base and PU brake unloaded castors. But no massage function. Like, seriously dude, that was such a missed opportunity- which he'd pushed back just enough so he could look me in the eye but still be in arm's reach of his desk.  


We were working a case together and Hacker was determined to see it through. Our task was to gather intel, I would look through physical papers and records for anything suspicious or incriminating while Hack would follow the digital trails. We were at it for hours until we found a lead, the problem was getting into the system that had the information we needed.  
There were two ways we could go about it. We could do a wireless hack from the base, but then we'd have to get past every network firewall and password manually. Then, we'd have to sort through all of the files and their contents to find the info we needed, because lords know we wouldn't get lucky enough for them to have a conventional or convenient naming scheme. The other option would be to send an infiltration team to the physical servers with Hack in tow. By being inside the building we'd be bypassing the firewalls designed to keep people on the outside out, meaning we could just focus on cracking internal security, Hack would also be able to use his powers to make things easier, but our staff were already stretched thin and Hacker had a notoriously bad habit of going overboard on field missions.  


That was last night, that look was what I got for daring to suggest that he take a break and try again tomorrow. He wouldn't budge, so I went to bed.  


When I got into our shared office the next morning I made a beeline for Hack's station. The first thing I noticed was the smell, it was bitter and stable; coffee that had been left out and gone bad. Then, I saw the empty pot lying on its side on the desk. There was a mug next to it that was still half full.  


Moving closer to the desk I could make out East's still form. He was hunched over his desk, arms braced against the sturdiest of his three keyboards as he used them to pillow his head. East was facing away from me, turned to look further into our office (towards the break area)instead of away. His hair looked like it had been tousled and mussed up by frustrated hands with the way the ebony strands curled together and stuck up at impossible angles like the spines of a porcupine.  


I pick up the empty pot and the coffee mug and gently move around my sleeping brother to the break area where I take a moment to check that, yep, the coffee pot is missing. Then I put the things in my hands into the sink basin and give them a thorough wash. Next, I sidle over to the couch and grab the quilt that I leave haphazardly sprawled over the edge of it and head back towards East's station. All of this, that would have taken minutes at least takes me a few measly seconds.  


As I speed towards him with light footsteps I catch a peek at his face and oh, how the gremlin looks so sweet and innocent in his sleep. With his narrowed face and pointed chin, the way he had tried to curl himself up as tightly as he could and how his eyes were pinched and screwed shut, well, if his hair looked like a porcupine then East himself was a sleeping hedgehog. I crept closer pulling the quilt higher before draping it over his slim shoulders. As I adjust the blanket to rest more evenly around his body I finally take note of the computer screen in front of him.  


The screen glowed bright green as a looped animation of North cheering played in the centre. For us it stands as a symbol of cyber-victory, 'servers infiltrated, the system is ours' etc. For anyone who may see it on the other side (counter hackers or someone using the system we're disabling for example), it stands as a symbol of humiliation and that of a massive defeat. Now, all that's left to do is to search through the files, copy the info and cover our tracks, but I could do most of that myself in 10 seconds flat.  


East is crazy and self-destructive, but he knows how to get the job done and he knows he can rely on me.


End file.
